guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mistrust
Guilt is so much better, there's barely any reason to pick mistrust over it! --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :Beside the 50% faster recharge? Why not take both! --Theeth (talk) 20:32, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :: Skill description should really say 'All nearby foes'... (Terra Xin 09:18, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) :::It means to say, all nearby allies of that foe. --Karlos 11:31, 6 October 2006 (CDT) ::::And the way it says it is consistent with Guilt and Shame.—Aranth 20:47, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Well this is more of a pve version of guilt, it seems not bad @ about 80 reliable damagePhool 03:37, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Am I the only one who found the "clarification" note far more confusing than the actual in-game skill text? @_@;; Arshay Duskbrow 07:16, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Maybe this is better now?—Aranth 23:47, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::The notes are still dumb. -.- I wanna remove them but they've been there for awhile... (T/ ) 23:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Ya, the note is kind of redundant. The description isn't confusing. --NYC Elite 16:27, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Removed the note. Was completely useless. If you're going to put something in Notes, make it useful. Leina 04:58, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Honestly, I've always had some confusion with this and Guilt vs. Shame. It's just that the wording can be read two ways; either how it actually happens, or: "target foe casts a Spell that targets a foe YOUR foe, meaning healing or prot spells." In the description ANet basically changes the perspective mid-sentence, which is what was confusing. I think I got it now, though.--Mafaraxas 23:04, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::i know, i had trouble at first too, but there is a clausing effect. whenever casts (a spell that targets a foe), X happens. makes more sense now? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:40, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::There are a lot of skill descriptions that are kind of confusing. I think for me, Discord when it was first introduced provided the most confusion. There are a lot of questions like what kind of logic is being applied, where does one clause end or begin, etc. This one I only understood after actually using the skill, but, I think Sarah has determined the best way to think about this skill. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:43, 10 April 2007 (CDT) For a hex that only lasts 6 seconds and has a 20 second recharge, don't you guys think the damage should be upped a bit? (however... when you see a Mistrust bomb go off, it looks really cool =P)-Wang 11:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I for one think that. Certainly when you compare it to things like Wandering Eye. Oh well, I guess you can just use CoF. A.Saturnus 13:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Will the damage trigger of cast on someone with shadow form/spell breaker? 18:50, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :If it was cast before they used that, then the hex is still active on them, so yes --Gimmethegepgun 18:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, now I see what you're saying - will it trigger if the triggering spell is cast on a spell immune target --Gimmethegepgun 18:59, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Just tested to be sure, and yes - effects like this still trigger on skill failure, which is what happens when you cast against SF/SB. —Dr Ishmael 19:16, January 20, 2010 (UTC)